Janto's Stories
by Torchwhomolly
Summary: As the title says, this is Janto's stories, one shots or not (I will specify). Will contain : fluff, angst, confort, the boys messing around ;)... It might contain slight Gwen Bashing (sorry). Maybe sometimes Crossover with Doctor Who. I'm French so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I don't really know the ratings so I put it under T to be safe. R&R please
1. Nice Phone Call

**So this is my first fic in english ( I'm French) I hope it's not too bad, if it is well.. I'm sorry ^^'. Please tell me what you think about it. I could aslo do with a beta if there is some volonteers. **

**I was thinking about doing some one shots and drabbles about my favourite couple, Janto:) there might be some slight Gwen Bashing because even if I like her, she can gets really annoying. R&amp;R please !:)**

**So this from the beginnig of the episode 9 of series 2 'Something Borrowed' and the title of the Fic is : Nice Phone call. **

Ianto and Jack were laying in bed in Ianto's flat. Well Ianto was more half on top of Jack but none of them were complaining. They just seemed to enjoy being close to each other.  
It was nearly 6:30am and they had to get up. Jack was already awake and smiled as Ianto snuggled up closer to him and sighed happily in his sleep. Jack was really getting used to this, waking up with Ianto by his side. He did actually sleep when he was with Ianto, less nightmares.

Jack really hated to wake up with the annoying sound of an alarm, and he knew that so did Ianto. 'I'm gonna wake him the Harkness way' he thought playfully.

Jack rolled delicately Ianto so he was on top of him and started to press kisses on his jaw line, cheeks and finally soft lips. "Wakey wakey" he said lightly. Ianto just mumbled in reply. This time the captain truly kissed him and Ianto kissed him back. It wasn't one of those heated and hungry kiss that they usually shared. It was soft and sweet. Their own way to say good morning.  
"Did you sleep well ?" Asked Jack against Ianto's lips, "Yeah...what about... You ?" Ianto replied between kisses. Kisses became more passional and heated and soon the question was forgotten as hand started to travel below the waist. They were both panting. Ianto was squeezing Jack's butt and the captain had his hand down Ianto's underwear. Caressing his cheeks he started to stroke him gently.

Ianto loved those moments. When they took the time to explore every inch of each other's body. Not that he minded a quick shag in the archives, sex with Jack was always mind blowing. But in those moments, Jack made him feel special, important.

Jack was licking his way down Ianto's torso, the Welshman couldn't hold back a moan. Things were getting really interesting as Jack pushed down Ianto's pants to press opened mouth kisses on his waistline just above his pelvis. 'Yeah' thought Ianto 'things are getting better every seconds'  
The young man fisted Jack's hair and raised his hips to urge Jack in his task but the other man just chuckled against Ianto's skin " Easy Tiger" he laughed. Every things were very hot until Jack's ringing phone killed the mood.

Jack shifted to grab his phone. " Don't you dare answer that damn phone Jack" growled Ianto, " It could be important" argued Jack, "I don't care ! ". The captain escaped Ianto's grasp and took his phone on the nightstand. " If it's Owen I swear to god I'm gonna fucking kill him" groaned Ianto, " It's not Owen, it's Gwen", Ianto sighed, silence fell between the two men.

Strangely Gwen always seem to need Jack when they were together. Having dinner, having sex or just enjoying some time alone. 'One day she's gonna walk in on is if she keeps on enter rooms without knocking at doors, that's for sure' thought Ianto.

"I'm sorry" apologised Jack, kissing the other one last time before answering his phone.

Ianto sighed and climbed out of bed, he knew that whatever happened to Gwen, Jack would run off to check on her. He slowly made his way to the bathroom a cold shower had his name on it.  
When he went back in his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, Jack was getting dressed. "Why did she call" he asked "she is pregnant", "oh well it doesn't have anything to do with you, does it ?" 'Green eyes monster Ianto ? Really ?' Thought Jack "No but it's a torchwood matter" he replied with a blank face " what do you mean" asked Ianto, confused " she looks like a nine months pregnant woman Ianto and she clearly didn't last night" " Oh… okay… sorry" shuttered an embarrassed Ianto. " Oh don't worry, I know you're grumpy in the morning" " Oi! I'm not grumpy" defended Ianto, " Oh yes you are" replied a smirking Jack as he stepped closer to him, invading his personal space. Ianto pouted and Jack kiss it off his face. Soon they were losing them self in each other once again and Jack had Ianto pressed against the wall. They broke apart, panting. "You have to go, I have to get dressed" whispered the young man against Jack's swollen lips. The captain stepped back reluctantly. " What are you gonna wear today" he asked, "Black suit with pink shirt.." " Oh yeah hot pink shirt" "You and pink" Ianto laughed "What ? What's wrong with pink ? It suits you." " I thought red was my colour" Ianto replied a cheeky grin on his face, "Don't be a smart ass" growled the captain "You love my ass", Jack laughed "that I do".  
The gorgeous leader kissed him one more time before going out of the bedroom, out of the flat.  
'Once again the dashing Hero is off to save the damsel in distress' Ianto thought sadly.


	2. First Date

So this is another idea that came threw my mind, hope you will like it. It happened a few weeks after Kiss Kiss Bang Bang but before Sleepers. Janto's First date. Please Review and tell how I can improve on my writting. Thanks;)

AN : There is both_Ianto's POV_and** Jack's POV.**

**'This is it' thought Jack, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Tonight he was taking Ianto Jones out. And even the Great Captain Jack Harkness could get nervous. He could face dangerous aliens all day without a spark of fear but sitting in a restaurant with Mr.I-look-hot-in-my-perfect-suit was scaring the shit out of him. ' Oh come on Harkness it's just a dinner ! Take a grip !' He thought as he made his way to Ianto's flat. **

_'This is it' thought Ianto, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Tonight Jack was taking him out. And he couldn't help wondering whatever he wasn't dressed too casualy or should have he wore a suit as he always did ? His ringing doorbell cut him out of his thoughts. He walked slowly to the door ' come on Jones'. He took a deep breath before opening his door. _

**The view in front of him caught his breath away. Here wans standing a really stunning Welshman, dressed in avery tigh blue jean and a black t-shirt. Jack had to restraint himself from** **pushing the young man against the wall, covering his body with his own and snoging him sensless ' Cool down Jack'**

_' Well at least I made quite a good impression' thought Ianto. He had cheeky grin on his face and was looking at a opened mouth Jack, stunned by his outfit. « Close your mouth Jack, you're drooling » he laughed. _

**Jack shook his head to clear his mind. « Hi » he did try to sound casual, he really did. « Hello » , « Are you erm... ready ? Are you ready to go ? » shuttered Jack. **

_' Am I crazy or did I really heard Jack Harkness shutter ?' thought Ianto. « Yeah, just let me grab my jacket. »_

**' Seriously Jack ? Shuttering ! First babbling in the office and now shuttering... great. Come on you're not a 12 years old girl at her fist date ! '**

**« Where are you taking me ? » Asked Ianto, « There is a french restaurant by the memorial always wanted to try it » replied Jack now that he had composed himself.**

_' What ? No innuendos ? That was a easy one ! Who are you and what did you do with Captain I-flirt-with-everything-that-got-a-pulse Jack Harkness ?' _

_Now it was Ianto's turn to be nervous, he had never been on a date with a man before. Hell he had nerve been with a man before Jack. Never had been intrested until a handsome Captain came and mess with his life. But he wasn't gay he knew that. It was only Jack. He was the only one making him feel that way. _

_As they entered in the restaurant Jack put hand on the small of his back. This touch send warmth in his all body. ' Damn it' he thought ' Don't fall for it already Jones ! He has to fight for you ! You promised !'. Sometimes, Ianto Jones really wanted to slap himself._

**Jack laid Ianto to their table, it was in the corner of the room where they could get a little bit of privacy. They started to talk about things that didn't really mattered ? Jack was waiting for the hard questions like « where did you go ? » « why did you leave ? » or « why did you kiss me in front of everybody ? » ' Well the last one would be the easier to answere' he thought. **

**He started to stare at Ianto, trying to understant what had happened to him without asking. He found him, change... maybe more confident. **

**« What ? » Ianto asked, confused. « Nothing » Jack replied with a sweet smile. « Then why are you staring at me ? » , « Maybe because you're handsome ? » tried Jack. « Is this a question or an affirmation ? » « Wich one would you prefer ? » replied Jack. « Back to old times then. » murmured Ianto under his breath, but Jack heard him anyway. « What do you mean exactly » he asked, confused. « What I mean is that you always answere tough quetsion with another one and it's quite annoying ! » snapped the young man. « Sorry » apologized Jack, « I just wanted to know why you weren't interogating me about why did I left of why did I kiss you in front of the others... » « Well actually I would love to know the last one's answere » replied an angry Ianto. « Because I wanted to ! » snapped back Jack. « Well thanks to you, Owen piss me off with that during weeks », « maybe I can make it up to you then » asked Jack, a cheeky grin on his face. « Do you think you could force him into being a water at Gwen's raception ? » asked hopefully Ianto, « Ah yeah, Gwen's wedding, she told me about that » smiled Jack, « She didn't told you about her wedding, she dared you to stop her » Ianto replied in his professional tone, a blank expression on his face. 'He heard', « You heard », « Yes I did » snarled the young man, « Ianto... I... » Jack tried to explain but Ianto cutt him off « No Jack listen to me ! I just have one question, and I want you to answere it honestly this time. Why am I really here ? Is it because Gwen is not available ? » sadness filling both of their eyes . « No Ianto you're not some kind of a second best. I know that my reaction was strange, i can't really explain mysefl but what I know is that I wanted to take you out, to make things the right way. Believe I have a lot of time to think while I was away, more than you think. And I figured out that it was something I really wanted, taking you out, having some kind of normality juste for once and I think, at least I hope that you want it to. » Answere Jack, the most honestly he could. « I'm right here , right ? » smiled Ianto. **

**« Yeah , then maybe we could try to enjoy the dinner ? » Asked carefully Jack. « Yeah you're right, and maybe even a dessert at my place ? » replied Ianto a ckeeky grin on his lips. **

They weren't good yet, but they were getting better. Although there was a lot a make up to do, and something tells me that a well known stopwatch will be involve.;)


	3. Prove me wrong

**After Sleepers 2X02 **

**I just wanted to say that if you don't like gay couples than don't even bother read my fics. I'm saying that because I recieved a review totaly homophobic and I think the person that wrote it should be ashame. I'm not gay but I support them. Sorry if I'm a little rude but it really upset me. **

**Anyway, a new one, hope you'll like it;) R&amp;R PLEASE that's mean a lot;). **

**Thanks Nath, my outer space fangirl, your support means a lot to me ! 3 ;)**

**Prove me wrong : **

There was a knock on his door.

Jack raised his head up, confused . He thought that every body was already home. A strong smell of coffee filled the air as Ianto came in, two cups in his hands. He wasn 't wearing his jacket anymore.

" What are you doing here ? You should be at home, resting. Tough day" asked Jack gently.

" That's why I thought that a coffee would be apreciated, as you won't sleep anyway" replied Ianto setting Jack's mug in front of him. He sat on the edge of the desk, beside Jack, his leg touching his arm slightly. " Want to keep me up all night" Jack asked a cheeky grin on his face, eyebrows raised. Ianto just chuckled in reply, taking a sip of his own coffee.

" Seriously Ianto, what are you doing here ?" Questionned Jack, a worried expression on his face.

" Just some filling in the archives"

" You're not working yourself down, are you ?"

" No don't worry, you're the one in charge of that" Laughed Ianto. Jack got up, put his cup on his desk and positioned himself between Ianto's tighs. " Oh really ?" he smiled. Ianto nodded, lips sealed to his mug, both hands holding it. Jack took it from him and put it beside his own, Ianto automatically droped his hand on Jack's waist. The older man looked deeply in Ianto's blue eyes. He took his face in his hands, caressing his ckeeks with his thumbs, lost in thoughts. " Wanted something ?" the welshman asked, confused. Jack nodded, "What's wrong with my manners in bed ?". At that point Ianto brust at laughing. Jack, upset, sat back in his chair. " Oh come on Jack" chuckled Ianto. Jack looked away, pouting. Yeah great Captain Jack Harkness do pout. " Captain Jack Harkness, fearless heroe, don't pout" Ianto laughed, taking Jack's head in his hands. " Off duty Jack Harkness, handsome man, do pout !" corrected Jack. " Well must do something about it then" said Ianto before kiss it off his face. Jack dragged him on his lap. The kiss became more heated, they could have carry on like that forever, they wanted to, but the need of air became urgent. They broke appart, breathing heavily. " I should pout more often" Jack smile against Ianto's skin, pressing small kisses on his neck. He started to untie the knot of Ianto's tie. " Since when do you do you talk about your sex life with Gwen ?" whispered Jack in the young man's ear, licking his earlobe. Ianto chuckled " It was when you were away, I was drunk. And we didn't talk just about my sex life, just so you know." Jack pulled back, staring at Ianto's eyes, " Am I that rough with you" he asked weakly, wooried. " Well we could say that sometimes, you lack kindness ?" said Ianto, trying not to hurt Jack's feelings. " Oh...". " But it's okay you know, I...I...I don't mind, it's great, you're great... I...like it...rough... someti-" Jack cut Ianto's shuttering with a gentle kiss. There was no urge, no teeth it was really sweet. "Better now ?" Jack smiled. " Not bad, you know, one time you bite my collarbone so hard that I kept the mark for days." Ianto said, playfully. Jack unbuttoned Ianto's waistcoast and shirt, pushing it off his shoulder he start to kiss Ianto's collarbone gently, murmuring soft apologises aginst his skin. Ianto closed his eyes, apreciating Jack's ministations. After a few more kisses Jack looked up, "What did you think about that ?" he wispered angainst Ianto's lips. Ianto opened his eyes and smiled, " Well I think you can do a lot more better Sir. Don't you think we should lay down a bit ?" he asked, a fake innocent expression on his face. He stood up and walked casually to Jack's bunker, Jack right after him.

A few hours later, they lay in Jack's tiny bed, panting. " So ? Satisfied ?" Asked Jack propped on one elbow, looking at Ianto's sweaty form beside him. "Okay I take it back alright ? You know how to be kind." Breathed Ianto. " Thank you" Smiled Jack. After all Jack's manners in bed wasn't that atrocious. ;)


	4. Post Journey's End Coming Home

**So this isn't a Oneshot this time, the story will contain 3 or 4 chapters. It's happening after the end of the episode of Doctor Who, Journey's End. I always wanted to know what happened when Jack got back at the Hub I was slightly disapointed that we didn't get to see it in the episode so I decided to write something to comfort me:p Hope you will like it. I'm sorry if there are mistakes, again English is not my first language so I hope it's not too bad, if it is please tell me;) R&amp;R this means a lot to me. :* **

Chapter 1 : Coming Home.

Jack smiled at the view in front of him. The tourim's office. 'Home' he thought. He was home now.

He kept his words, he came back. He had seen the doubt on Gwen and Ianto's face but he couldn't just run away when the thing that mattered the most in his life was here, as much as Cardiff's raining weather annoyed him.

Traveling with the Doctor was fantastic, amazing, brilliant as the Time Lord would say. He couldn't deny it. But something was even more amazing here, and he couldn't let it go. At least not yet.

It was dark night now. After saving the world one more time (yeah that was really becoming a routine now) the Doctor had bring him back to London with Martha. Saving the planet was great but with all the Doctor's companion it was absolutely amazing. Rose, his sweet Rose, alive, that he had missed so much. Martha, as clever and brave as always. Sarah Jane, he had always admired her work. Donna, she was a funny one, he really liked her. It was so good to see all his friends again, even Mickey Mouse. And Best of all, three Doctors, Whoua his thoughts would have made the Time Blush that's for sure. The reunion had been great really, but he had his own to do now.

He had spend the all day trying to go back to Cardiff but every body was trying to cope with what had just happened and transports were working in slow motion. But he was here now and that was what really mattered. He walked past the secret door and took the lift. He was happy, really happy.

But his smile fall of is face as he walked in the Hub, finding a pill of Dalek's dust and the floor covered with bullets. ' No...Please No ! '

**A short one, I know sorry. I'm perfectly aware of the fact that you saw the episode and Torchwood series so you what is going to happen but anyway I wanted to let some suspens. Maybe I failed ^^' Please review it will make my day:p **

**Bye;)**


	5. Post Journey's End Drifted Away

**Chapter 2 : Drifted Away **

_A few hours earlier_

"Well I have a hell of cleaning up to do" muttered Ianto under his breath. "Don't worry about that Ianto, we'll help you tomorrow. You need to rest, come here have a sit" Gwen smiled. They were still locked in the Hub, they had to wait another hour before the time bubble turned off. "Gwen, you're incredibly calm, that's scary you know" Ianto said, sitting next to her on the sofa. " I'm trying not to panic, that's all" she smiled weakly, "I'm sure Rhys is alright" Ianto tried to reassure her. " yeah you're right, he is strong and clever... He... He can perfectly take care of himself...m she tried to sound casual but Ianto would buy it. " Come here" he said gently, opening his arms. She collapsed in his arms. Ianto held her tight rubbing gently her back, whispering comforting words in her ear.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Gwen draw back, composing herself. "Why don't we use that extra time for a little team bounding" she said, playfully. Ianto chuckled, it had been aged since their last team bonding.

Tosh and Owen were still alive at that time. Well, at least Tosh was. They had gone to the pub, the five of them. Got a little drunk, even Jack. He remembered Owen making snarly comments about him and Jack as they were both snogging shamelessly and flirty outrageously with each other. 'Yeah, good memories' he thought sadly.

Since Tosh and Owen's death, he and Jack weren't close as they used to be, hell they were miles away from each other. Jack kept shutting him out and maybe the great leader didn't need someone to take car of him, he did ! But Jack was just to far away, and that was killing him.

"Ianto ?" He snapped out of his thoughts as Gwen called his name, worried. "Are you alright? " she asked. " Yeah... yeah sorry, I was just... Lost in thought" he replied absently " I could see that" she chuckled. " What were you thinking about ?" She asked with her gossiping tone. " I...erm...I" shuttered Ianto. " You were thinking about him weren't you ?". Ianto sighted, how the hell he became this readable ? " Yes" he admitted. " Are you okay ? I mean you and Jack" she asked gently trying to make him open up to her. " Er...no. Not really" he replied, looking down at his joined hands on his lap. " What happened?" She tried to understand. He took a deep breath, not looking up he replied " Actually I don't really know, we drifted away since Todh and Owen's death. I don't know why, What did I do, but it's like he doesn't want me around anymore". Tears filled his eyes but he wouldn't cry, he couldn't, not in front of Gwen at least. He had to stay strong. " he will come around you'll see." She smiled at him, setting her hand on his thigh. " Can we talk about something else please ? ". Gwen nodded friendly and started to talk about, Rhys, her family, emission on TV... Ianto just nodded and hummed in agreement thinking about those last weeks.

Gwen interrupted he non-sense talking when an alarm resound in the Hub, among the noise of bullets hitting the floor. "It's over" she whispered, a genuine smile appearing on her face. "Go on, go back home to your man" he smiled encouraging her. "You'll be alright?" She asked, torn up between running out of the hub the faster she could and staying with Ianto a little bit more. "Don't worry, I'll be perfectly fine, go" he smiled. "I'll help you with the cleaning up tomorrow, go rest. And don't worry he'll be back soon I'm certain of that." She hugged him, kissed his cheek and then she was gone. And then Ianto was alone.


	6. Post Journey's End The End

**So this is my last chapter for this little serie, as always I hope you will like it. Sorry if there are mistakes. Please R&amp;R:)**

**Thanks to Outerspacegirl, always there to support and encourage me. Love you, little fangirl;)**

**We'll go through this together :**

' No please... No !"  
Jack was paralysed by the view int front of him. Fear painted on his face. 'This couldn't happened !' He thought, this place was supposed to be safe, that's why he left them here in the first time.

"Ianto ! Gwen !" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Ianto !". He was scared, so much scared. "Jack ?" Came a small reply from his office. He run up there. Ianto was getting up from his chair. Jack grabbed him in a tight embrace, knocking out his breath at the same time. Jack buried his face in the crook of Ianto's neck, inhaling his scent, a mixed of after-shave and coffee. He loved it.

"Jack I can't breath". He pulled back, took Ianto's face in his hands and kissed him desperately, trying to reassure himself that he was still here and make him understand how much he cared for him. Ianto kissed him back passionately, it's been so long since Jack had kissed him that way. They broke apart, panting, forehead resting against each other's. " What was that for ? Not that I'm complaining of course" asked Ianto, eyes closed, a small smile on his face. " I just needed it" Jack replied, kissing him again, more gently this time. "Are you okay ? What happened? Where is Gwen ? Is she okay ? How..." At that point Ianto put a finger on his lips, shushing him. Jack was almost hysterical. " I'm fine. A Dalek broke into the HUB but Tosh's Time lock protected us. Gwen is home, making sure Rhys is okay. She is fine." Ianto said gently.

"Okay" whispered Jack, taking a few deep breaths. He sat on his chair, dragging Ianto on his lap. Hugging him, he whispered in his ear, " I'm sorry Ianto.". The Welshman hugged him back " It's alright. You had to go I understand". Jack looked at his face "Not what I meant". Ianto looked at him, confused. "This past weeks I let you down, and I'm sorry. I should have been there for you." He said tears filling his eyes. "It's alright" tried Ianto. "No it's not" replied Jack powerfully. "I was blinded by pain and I didn't see you needed me. I should have been here but instead I was a stupid prat. I'm sorry" Jack continued, looking down. He couldn't bare to look at Ianto's eyes and see there pain and anger. "Jack look at me" Ianto whispered gently, but Jack couldn't. "Please" he tried one more time, lifting Jack's head up with his hands. "I understand Jack, it's alright. I know you cared , it's not your fault. Every body has their own way to deal with pain and lost" he said, his own eyes filling with tears. "But I hurt you" Jack said so weakly, his voice breaking, he sounded like a child. " I've lived worst and you know it. It's alright we are going to get through this" Ianto told him, his voice study. " together ?" Jack asked, as Ianto would ever leave him. "Yeah, together" Ianto replied, he started to kiss Jack's forehead, cheeks, jaw lines and finally lips. And Jack kissed him back passionately, trying to make it up to him.

As always they lost themselves in each other and soon they ended up down Jack's bunker, in his tiny bed. Ianto was underneath him, they were kissing slowly and started to undress each other. When they were naked, Jack grabbed Ianto's hands in his and held them above is head. Eyes locked. They had found each other again.

**THE END **


	7. Weapon Training

**There is another fic, it's from when Jack was away. Hope you will like it. I love reviews;) Sorry for the mistakes.**

**Weapon Training. **

"Come on Tea Boy, I think it's time for some weapon training" said Owen heading to the firing range.

Jack had been away for a month now. It had been decided that Owen would be their leader in the field whereas Gwen would be their leader in the Hub, well Ianto was doing all the paper work anyway. The rift was acting weird and they needed some one else in the field. So Ianto had been promoted.

The young Welshman followed Owen throughout the underground base. Pieces of memories flashing in his mind.

" _Ianto I think it's time for some weapon training. Tomorrow we are heading to a mission in the contryside, I want you to be ready" Jack winked at him, walking to the firing range. Ianto following him, nervous. Knowing that bloody captain, this was going to be a funny lesson, at least for him._

" Come on Ianto, move your ass ! I don't have the all day !" Owen's snap cut him out of his thoughts . They entred the room, various guns were already resting on the table. Owen picked up one and told Ianto to do the same. He fired several bullets, hitting the target every time. " Your turn, Tea Boy".

Ianto turned toward the targets, raising his arm he felt Owen's hands on his shoulder and tensed automatically.

_Ianto was in the middle of the firing range, gun in his right hand, arm raised. He felt Jack's hands settle on his hip and his body pressing up against his back. He held his breath, feeling Jack's on his neck. The captain was so close, too close for a simple weapon lesson. Ianto closed his eyes. The leader was whispering instruction in his ears, but he didn't quite get them, Jack's scent was overwhelming him. He was so close that Ianto felt him smile against his neck, aware of his effect on the youger man. That bloody Captain was enjoying it far too much for Ianto's liking._

" Don't worry I'm not going to molest you. I'm not Jack." Laughed Oawen. As much as Ianto liked Jack's proximity, Owen wasn't his kind, not at all ! " Did he do the same thing with you ?" Ianto chuckled, embarassed. He turned toward the medic. " What the rubbing-on-you thing ? Yeah ! He did that with all of us !" Owen said. "How did you all react ?" Ianto asked, setting the gun on the table. " Well you saw Gwen, she flirted with him for weeks. Tosh was so embarassed she refused to talk to him until he apologized. And I kicked him in the balls". Ianto laughed, from Owen that was expected. He remembered his own reaction.

_Ianto felt Jack's hand travel up to his neck, massaging it. " God Ianto you're so tensed, relax" he whispered sensually in Ianto's ears, a predotary grin on his face. Ianto sighed, his arm fell down by his side. The gun hit the ground. He swore he had felt Jack kissed his neck, so lightly, a barelly noticable touch. He turned his head toward Jack, eyebrows raised, a confused look on his face. Their eyes locked, both staring straight at each other. Than Ianto's gaze fell to Jack's lips. He licked his own and Jack smiled. The Welshman gazed up at him, as if he was looking for permission. Jack leant closer, eyes still looking deep in Ianto's, arms wrapping around his waist. _

_Than suddenly they were kissing. Ianto turned in Jack's embrace, taking his head in his hands, deepening the kiss as his tongue licked Jack's lips. Bodies pressed up against each other, they could both feel how much they enjoyed the kiss. Firing session was becoming making out session as one of Jack's hand find its way between their bodies, carresing both of their arousal throughout their trousers. Suddenly the door opened loudly and they jumped appart. They turned toward the intruder. Tosh was standing there, a blush spraid on her face, babbling apologies and talking about Weevil alert but Ianto wasn't listening. He had just snogged his boss, a man, sensless and had fucking enjoyed it. And that was scaring the shit out of him. Tosh left and Jack turned toward him. He looked confuse as if he didn't know if he had to apologise or kiss him one more time. Finaly he stepped closer, took Ianto's head in his hands and kiss him briefly, "Sorry" he murmured before jogging after Tosh. _

" What about you Tea Boy ? Freaked out and blushed as red as your shirt ?" Owen smirked. "No actually I snogged him" Ianto smiled, his little Mona Lisa smile. He picked up the gun, turned toward the target and fired the all barell. Every single bullets, hitting the Weevil's heart. That let Owen speechless. He put the pistol back on the table and walked casually to the door. "Had some weapon training with the boss than" Owen said. " You have no idea" Ianto smirked and winked at him before leaving the room.


	8. Sorry

Hi every one, I'm sorry, I know I hadn't post any thing for a long time but actually I don't really have ideas. I'm working on a story with a friend wich is a crossover with Torchwood, Doctor Who and RPF (Tatetennant), I hope we will be able to fisnish it soon.

If you have any ideas and you want to make me write on it, please tell me because I really love writing and I'm really fustrated because I can't, due to my lack of inspiration ( I hope it won't last forever :p).

Anyway, Sorry again.

Bye. xx


End file.
